


Past, Present, Futur

by Elit3



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brothers, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elit3/pseuds/Elit3
Summary: It's a traditional fic with Wyatt coming to the past to save Chris from certain danger.
Relationships: Chris Halliwell & Wyatt Halliwell
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	Past, Present, Futur

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, first of all, I hope that you will like it. Then I need to apologize if there is some fault in the orthograph or in the grammar, usually, I work on my computer with Grammarly but this time I used a tablet without Grammarly.

It was strange coming to a world where everything was so archaic, so outdated. Several times Chris had to bite his tongue to keep from talking about the magic of the internet or 4G, or phones with apps like Snapchat, Instagram or Twiter. But the future was not as great as it sounds, multi-story buildings had collapsed or were on fire, hybrid cars were gone, peacekeepers and environmentalists had mysterious accidents. Because in 2026 it was no longer the internet and the media that reigned supreme on the planet but its big brother: Wyatt Halliwell.

After the death of their mother in 2018, his brother were in a downward spiral to become the source of evil, to rule the world with demons as his pantin. Chris had to admit that maybe he could have done something to help his older brother, but he too was in mourning at the time. When the older child made the world bend under his will, his little brother stayed by his side until he could no longer and abandoned his brother, the master of evil. The youngest Halliwell then took his little cousins with him and with his aunt, Phoebe, the last of the sisters still alive and his grandfather. Then, the brown-haired man created a resistance determined to stop his big brother, in the group there are wizards, some whitelighters, humans and demons. The motley group weren't strong enough to fight head-on against the mightiest wizard, but they could put a damper on his plans. But virtually all of their efforts have been in vain. Half the resistance was wiped out, Phoebe was dead, her grandfather was dead, her cousins had survived but were living in hiding with the valkyries. When all hope seemed lost, Chris had an idea, probably not the best but it was their only hope, he had to try. He would save his big brother or die trying.

So even if the past was archaic, he preferred it to the desolation of the future. Although at least in the future there were people who loved him and who weren't discussing each of his decisions every thirty seconds. Even Wyatt as a big bad guy loved him, in a very, very twisted way, but he loved him nonetheless. Never would he have imagined that his aunts let alone his mother could be so wary of him, who just wanted to save Wyatt, or say such hurtful things to him, or kick him out of the manor. In his memories, her mother would never have kicked anyone out of her house, but in his memories he was Piper's son, but here he was just a stranger to them. The words they had said to him still echoed in his head, it hurt so much and if his mission wasn't so important he would have given up. Except he's not allowed to give up, Chris had a world to save, the Resistance needed him and Wyatt, though he didn't know it yet, needed him too. So day by day he stood up and fought alone against demons.

Even if he was not alone anymore, Phoebe was the first one to discovered who he really was, then Paige and finally Pieper. After that his familly accepeted him, it was great but awkward sometimes. Even Wyatt trusted him now, especially since Chris had lowered the wall he had placed to prevent his bond with his older brother from working, except that apparently the latter did not work through time and space. Upon opening the link the only thing the youngest could sense were the feelings of the child version of his brother. So he left the link open but only in one way, like that he could sense if his brother was hurt but Wyatt couldn't sense those of Chris who didn't want to hinder the little boy with the link.

Unfortunately, fighting the entire Underworld was a tedious task, especially thar be is running out of time. Today Christopher Perry Halliwell was fighting a group of demons. Usually it was easy, he knew how to use his powers and knew how to defend himself, especially in the underworld. The problem ? The demons were waiting for him. They knew he was coming and had prepared to receive him. So, the youngest Halliwell could do nothing. Of course, he could never gave up without a fight. But he was no match against them, and only five minutes later he fell unconscious surrounded by twenty demons.

Unaware of what the demons were going to do to him. 

Unaware that he had fallen into the mouths of the wolf, that he was just a pawn in a chess game he knew nothing about.

Unaware that 23 years later, a man was doing everything to find him.

**

Wyatt Halliwell was pissed off, and when the master was in this state demons knew better than to stay in sight. If the blond man was upset it was because his little brother, the ungrateful, had challenged him again. First the little shit had run away from him saying that he had become everything the sisters had spent their lives fighting, then he had mounted a ridiculous resistance, and when it was going to be wiped out, his little brother had fled in the past, twice. To "save" him from the demon that transformed him. But Wyatt didn't want to be saved, all he had done was because he wanted to, because he could and not because some demon pushed him to do it.

The blond man had everything he wanted. He was the most powerful being in the world, the demons feared him and the representatives of the countries ate at his table, thanking him for not killing them. Yet there was one thing he missed, one person: his little brother. If he had done all of these it was for Chris, so no one would ever dare hurt his family again. But he was gone and ripped the spell out of the book, preventing Wyatt from joining him. And the problem with the holographic version of the book was that if a page was torn from the real book then its copy was erased, leaving only a blank page. That day, Wyatt killed 10 demons and 20 resistance fighters to calm himself down. If the little shit thought it was over, he was wrong. The big brother was counting on bringing back his little brother by sandstone or by force if he had to.

So, motivated by this thought, Wyatt had all the higher demons searched for a way to go into the past. He was willing to use a magical bean if he had to - although if this don't exist. For weeks, he tortured all kinds of magical creatures, rummaged through many books, and did other things that shouldn't be written down. But nothing helped and the source was starting to run out of patient. He even went so far as to regret killing Phoebe, who perhaps could have given him the formula. Then the blond had an idea. Chris had closed their link but the link wasn't going one way, if one could close it then the other could open it. The oldest living Halliwell then began to meditate, ready to do anything to force the bond to open between them. But apparently, and he understood a little later, it was not his little brother who kept their bond closed but it was the distance between them that kept them from communicating. Wyatt then drank potions to strengthen the bond, recited all kinds of incantations and went to talk to his shamans. The only result he got were flashes of feeling, of thought, all he understood was that his little brother was in pain. Someone in the past was hurting Chris while he was stuck in the present.

Wyatt tried to calm himself down knowing that getting upset wouldn't help Chris. The plan was simple on the paper: force the link to open, retrieve the formula, go to the past and save his little brother, but it was actually more difficult. Flashes weren't enough! And it would take him months to open that stupid link. By then Chris would be dead, for he knew, magic wouldn't do him a favor by sending him back to the past to save the person he loved most. No, all he finds will be a cold corpse since weeks. But Wyatt will make them pay, oh yes he will, he will show them what happens when you touch what is his. Only he could correct his unbearable brother and no one else! 

The unexpected happened during a rare moment when he was resting. Wyatt was not dreaming, he was plunging into a dreamless world. But this time his dreamless world had a voice, a voice begging him. The blond man got up in his bed and listened intently. The link seemed open, but how ...? He had tried everything. So ! Chris… No, his brother was not alone, there was another voice, younger, that of a child…. His voice. The source was troubled, especially hearing the sound of her voice that irritated her as much as possible, so whiny and screaming for "Kwiss".

"-Chris ...? Wyatt knew he didn't have to speak out loud during a telepathical conversation but he did anyway, and whispered his little brother's name in the silence of his room.

-Wy… Wyatt… Chris's voice sounded painful.

-What is happening ? You come begging me for my help? He laughed. Admit that you need me and I will consider coming.

-Please…. I…. A small cry came from Chris's lips. Save me ... please .... Can't ... alone ...

-Kwiss … ! hurt… Kwiss ... ! 

His younger self kept repeating and crying, Wyatt refrained from yelling at himself knowing that the baby was feeling everything Chris was feeling.

-Give me the formula!

-….

His little brother was in pain again.

-Hurry up ! 

He felt the connection was starting to blur and the rage was building more and more in him.

\- "Master of time, help me once more...

"Across time and space ...

"Bring the one who used to comfort me ...

Wyatt knew it wasn't the right formula, but with their three strengths it might work, if Chris could finish his formula. Seeing that his brother couldn't finish, the evil   
boss decided to finish for him.

-… Before evil kills him »

Suddenly, Piper and Leo's first son felt weird. As if something is pushing it. He felt a warm glow shroud his body as if he was about to teleport - which is no longer possible, not like that. Wyatt closed his eyes before the nausea intensified and he felt himself move. When he opened his eyes again, he was no longer in his room, in his apartment, but in the underworld. The formula had worked! He felt the link - which was working perfectly now - pushing him in one direction. The blond man easily found his little brother, curled up on the floor of a small cage that was too small for him with a demon about to lock the cage.

He killed the demon.

More demons appeared, wanting to kill the intruder.

Wyatt could have made them obey him, made them kneel in front of him, made them cheer him.

But he didn't want to.

They had touched his little brother.

And for that, he was going to kill them.

All of them.

**

In the Halliwell Manor, life had been strange since that the nevrotic whitelighter enter into their lifes. Make no mistake, at the beginning it was true that they didn not like him or trusted him but once all of the lies were off the picture, everything went for the best. They all loved him and spend many times to helped him to save Wyatt. 

It was only two days later that the sisters started to worry about Chris. They were fighting against a demon and needed his help but he dis not showed up. The   
problem was that the young man was turning a deaf ear and not answering any of their calls. Piper starter to worried a lot, her boy was missing, and Paige maintained that she couldn't felt him anywhere. She and Phoebe had tried to find him but to no avail, as if he had just disappeared. So the two women wondered if he wasn't just came back to the future, but the empath felt that something was wrong and Piper won’t believed that her son would had leaved her without saying goodbey.   
When the very idea of giving up began to germinate in the minds of the sisters a disturbing new sign had came. The three women were sleeping when Wyatt's screams woke them up. They were all taken aback when no demon attacked the child and he was just having a nightmare. But what troubled them the most was that Wyatt was screaming for Chris, repeating, “Kwiss! Kwiss!". Piper tried to calm her son down and she finally managed to do so although shocked by what had just happened. Phoebe, wanting to say goodnight to her nephew, kissed his forehead but was surprised by a premonition, no, a vision. She saw their whitelighter unconscious in a small cage. The middle sister then explained to her sisters what had just happened and the three of them started looking for the young man again. Someone dared to took and hurt someone of their familly. 

Piper, Phoebe and Paige tried again and again to find him, but each time without success. It had been four weeks and five days since they had seen him and they were beginning to think it was too late and that they would find Chris dead. Because of them. They all felt guilty. And were wondering if they should be calling cor Leo ans explainnjng himeverything. The only hope they had had was that every day Wyatt was crying for the whitelighter, signaling that the other was not dead. Then that day, a little after midnight, the little boy started to cry. It was not like all the other times. The child shouted, bawled, struggled, repeating over and over again: "Kwiss ... hurt ... Kwiss ...". Not only that, but it was as if a force was drawing from the strength of the son of Piper and Leo. The elder Halliwell called her terrified ex-husband because her baby, after well five minutes, fell unconscious. Leo arrived immediately after Piper's call and treated his son. He also didn't understand what had happened, although it must have something to do with Chris. The four adults then went up to the attic to find what might connect the child from the past and the young man from the future.

Piper and Leo stayed away while watching their son who had fallen asleep, both terrified of what had just happened. Meanwhile, the two remaining sisters rummaged through the Book of Shadows for an answer. The both figured out that if the two were connected then they could use that connection to find the lost man.  
They didn't have to go that far because without shouting guard someone teleported into the attic. The new arrival could only be a demon as it materialized in a cloud of blue ans black. The mother let the father take their son in his arms to protect him as she and her sisters prepared for a confrontation. Although they had all noticed that the new arrival's shape was weird, it was as if the person was on their knees while holding another person in their arms. Nothing prepared them for what they saw: the demon - a white, tanned man, with long blond hair and with a mustache, was dressed only in pajama pants. His chest, shoulders, and parts of his face were black with soot - who was indeed kneeling had his right arm on another man's chest and his left arm was supporting the other's head. At first, neither of them recognized the unconscious man. All they saw in the first place was a much too thin, dirty person, hair that might have been brown in the beginning, and a rush of injury of all kinds. But Phoebe was the first to recognize him and ran to join the two men on the floor, the sister not hiding her tears when she saw Chris in this state. The blond man made a protective gesture but let her approach anyway.

“-Leo…! Leo! ... Dad!

The blond man was almost screaming the name of the elder and sounded frantic, he hadn't seen that Leo was already in the attic since he was hidden in a dark corner.   
Phoebe who was the closest, saw that his eyes were a mixture of hatred and pain, and she was most shocked by the color of his all too familiar eyes and the sound of that voice.

-Don't do the deaf! Not now, not yet. Leo! ... Phoebe ... Call him! He-He will come for you!

Leo decided to get out of where he was hiding and handed… little Wyatt to Piper, who was also in a trance seeing her son from the future. Then the elder one moved closer to the three on the ground.

-Wyatt…? it's you ?

-Not now ! Hurry up ! He-he is dying… I can't save him… You have to do it. Save him!

The old whitelighter seeing that his son was telling the truth, got into action. The problem was, there was too much wound to heal, Chris's heart was starting to beat   
slower and slower at each heartbeat. The blond haired man noticed it too.

-No... no... no ! You can't let go of me now! He looked across the room. Paige ?! If you help Leo, then ...

-I can't… Paige got closer, tears on her cheeks. I do not know how…

-Always useless! Shit… Wait, little brother, I'll find… I'll… Yes! He stood up and walked over to Piper. I can no longer heal but mini-me can. Wyatt wanted to take him   
from Piper's arms, but she pulled her arms away from him. Don't you start now! Chris's life depends on him. He is your son's! Damn it. Hey, little guy, you want to   
save "Kwiss", don't you?

-Kwiss ! The child nodded frantically.

Piper decided to bring her little boy close to Chris's body herself. She made him kneel down and explained to him that he should follow his father's example. Fortunately, the child managed to do so and the injured young man let out a small breath, showing that the treatment was working. The tall Wyatt went to sit in front of his little brother and put Chris's head on his knees then proceeded to go through the dirty brown hair and whispered soothing words to him.

\- You will be fine, little brother. You're safe now. "

The father and son could not heal all the wounds but at least healed what seemed most dangerous. Finally, they had to stop, both exhausted. The four adults could finally catch their breath and dry their tears knowing that the young man was out of danger. All eyes then turned to the newcomer.

"-Are you really Wyatt?" dared Phoebe to ask.

-What, aunty, can't you recognize your nephew? 

-Not when his orbs are black ! said Paige indignantly. Especially not when he is dressed like that. 

-It’s a good thing then that no one dare to insult my look in the futur, right, aunt Paige ? That could cause an unfortun accident. Wyatt's voice grew harder and harder   
and he had to refrain from pouncing on his "aunt" since Chris's head was still resting on his knees.

-Stop! The three of you, now is not the time. Leo, you bring little Wyatt back to his bed, he needs to sleep. Phoebe, the first aid kit, Chris still needs some bandages. Paige, go to Chris’s room and get him some clothes. You, young man, owe us an explanation, but later for now bring your brother to my room. And then you take some of your father's clothes from my closet and wash yourself, I won't have a smoke-smelling person under my roof!

-But… 

-There is no "but" that holds! and don't give me that kind of look, I can take care of him on my own. Come on, hop-hop, in action all of you, now! "

After that, everyone did as the matriarch said. Even the source obeys his mother, luckily none of his followers have been around to see this. He then gently carried his little brother to Piper's room and put him on the bed, then went to follow the other recommendations. The father took great care to put his son to sleep, even going so far as to read him a story. Phoebe ran to get the kit then went to help her older sister clean up their whitelighter that really needed to be washed and, they were soon joined by Paige who had brought back some sleepwear for her nephew. The three women wanted to kill all of those who had dared to touch Chris. The young man's bones were prominent, especially his ribs, even his stomach had curled up with hunger. Her cheeks were hollow and lacked color. Thanks to Leo's care, they didn't have much bandage to put on, just over cuts and had to wrap bandages around his back since the whiplashs were still there. As soon as the tall Wyatt came back into the room, freshly washed and wearing clothes that didn't fit at all, Piper left the room needing to get away to regain her senses.

The mother went to her kitchen and cried. She cried because of what happened to her little boy and because of how her oldest son was. So cruel, sarcastic and mean. Leo soon joined her and they both cried. Even if the elder needed some explication. Paige and Phoebe stayed in the room a little longer, long enough to see their older nephew settling into Piper's bed, to see an unconscious Chris approaching his older brother without doing it on purpose. The two sisters were surprised when the evil man put his arm around his little brother to protect him. They decided to leave when they saw the nasty look their adult nephew was giving them.

A routine had settled into the mansion after that. The future Wyatt only cared for his little brother, helping him change, wash, and eat. He remained irritable with the rest of his family. Everyone could see that he hated Leo - to whom he kept from getting near Chris -, hated Phoebe, tolerated Paige - who had died sometime after Piper - and seemed to had mixed feeling about Piper. Leo came and went, unsure of what to do. Piper was helping her injured boy as much as possible to get better and the sisters were trying to help him. Chris, well, spent his time resting and the only times he was awake he struggled with his big brother's presence in the past and got rude as soon as someone tried to pamper him - which was often.

Then one month later, as the elder Halliwell prepared a dish in the kitchen, screams arose in the attic. Piper was now used to heared Chris and Wyatt fighting, except this sounded serious, so she called Paige and Leo, took baby Wyatt on her hip and walked up the stairs. She was joined by Pheobe who was in her room. The two sisters then went up the stairs to the attic. Once there, they were surprised by the sight: Wyatt was holding Chris's arm, who was struggling, to force him into the portal that was open.

" -Let me go!

-Stop pretending to be a child, Christopher! I warned you that we would come back to our time as soon as you were well. So now comes.

-Clean your ears! I do not come back!

-Hey ! What is happening here ! "

Piper's intervention created a diversion for Chris who took his chance, he sent Wyatt waltzing with his telekinesis through the attic. The blonde fell back against a cupboard but stood up quickly and sent a ball of energy towards his brother. The brunet dodged it easily and responded by sending an object to the blond. The fight was intense and didn't stop even when Leo and Paige teleported in the attic hearing the crashing noises. Wyatt had blood dripping from a cut on his forehead and Chris was panting but neither was about to give up. Piper tried to stop the fight but the Master of Evil sent her and the others against the wall. They all fell unconscious. Except little Wyatt who teleported into Chris's arms and shielded him from a fireball that would have hit him in the shoulder without the shield. The fireball bounced off the shield and hit a piece of furniture. The older of the three again attempted to pierce the defense with a fireball but to no avail, he paused for a moment to find a way to destroy his own defense.

Calm returned to the attic except for the child's crying, although Chris tried to comfort him. During the confrontation, the portail had closed but neither of them had noticed.

"-See? He gestured to their unconscious family on the floor. That's why I can't come back with you while you're like this. Not as long as you're able to hurt others to   
get your way.

\- Stop with that! How many times do I have to tell you ?! Chris gave his a dark gaze at him so he lowered his voice so as not to alarm the child more than he already   
was. There is no right or wrong, it's just bullshit to curb our powers. All that matters is power, only it can protect us. I don't need you to save me.

-Very well then explain to me. How does a little boy who stands in front of a fireball to protect me become a psychopath like you? Huh? How? Go ahead explain me because I am drying here. How the big brother who let me stayed in his bed when I had nightmares, who comforted me when dad didn't showed up on my birthdays, who held me in his arms after mum died, became… this. What happened ? Don't give me your speech on the power, it's bullshit. Tell it to me. Explain it to me. 

Because I miss you ... I miss my big brother ...

Tears rolled down Chris's cheeks.

-I miss you too ... that's why I came, for you to rule by my side as I had planned in the first place.

-If you missed me…. S-if you still love me a little bit then prove it. I can't do it on my own… There are too many demons, too many possibilities. But you can help me.

-To "save" me, is that it? He laughs mockingly.

-Yes. Look, I'll only go home with you if you give me one last try to prove you're wrong and that I can save you.

Wyatt seemed to be considering the proposal.

-Very well. You are too stubborn when you have an idea in your head. But no fighting, no traps or whatever. You come with me in the present and you rule the world by my side. And you drop the resistance.

-Promised. "

Chris motioned to little Wyatt that the danger was over and he could lower the shield. He went to his family to see the damage. He let out a little breath as he saw them start to wake up but they couldn't be there when the family wake up, they would try to stop him otherwise. The brunet placed the small version of his big brother in his park and signaled the evil version to follow him.

The two men from the future gazed at the bridge from above in relative calm. They had a truce, but that didn't mean the grudge was gone.

"So what's the plan? Jump off the top of the bridge?

-I needed a quiet place so that we could talk without being embarrassed.

-We are making secrects behind mom's back now? Woaw, Chris, you amaze me.

\- Shut up, idiot. They don't have to know what we're going to do, they wouldn't believe me if I explained it to them.

-They would try to stop us? He received a nod. Who is the target.

-An elder: Gideon.

-It's serious, not that I mind killing elders, but why him?

-First, because he has the perfect job. Who would suspect an elder? Second, he can easily be in contact with you since mini-you spends a lot of time at the magic school daycare. Not to mention that he has the confidence of the family. Finally, he never told them where I was, while he knew it. Well ... when I got caught by the demons, it was because I was taken by surprise because they had prepared for me to come. Which is weird since I didn't tell anyone where I was going except Gideon, to who I had asked about the demons two hours before. I would have gone right away if the sisters hadn't called me. Also, while I was locked up, I heard Gideon's voice. I know it sounds crazy and I could've imagined it but I know it was him! He spoke to the leader of the demon, congratulating him on his take and telling him who will pay him to get rid of me.

Wyatt put his hand on his brother's shoulder but had to remove it when Chris tense in his grip.

-If you say so. And then, if you think about it, if this elder has something to hide, it's normal for him to come after you. You tend to nosy where you shouldn't and you can be a pain in the ass. What's the plan?

Chris smiles a nasty smile at him, like the villains in the movies when they're about to explain their evil plan.

\- Oh, you'll see… you'll see. "

**

When Gideon entered his office he was surprised to see Chris there. The young man was sitting casually on his desk. Of course the older one knew what had happened to the younger man, but he was surprised to see him standing. If these demons had done their job! But no one should had be suspected his involvement in   
this whole affair, otherwise it might end badly.

"-Oh, young Christopher, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting.

-I was suffocating with the sisters who are overprotecting me, I needed air. Besides, I had to talk to you.

-About?

-The demons set a trap for me, they knew I was coming. So I came to warn you. The young man lowered his voice. There is a mole in your school.

-A mole ? But let's see, this is ridiculous! No student or teacher could have done such a thing. This is insane!

-So how do you explain that the demons knew about my arrival?

Gideon walked over to his desk, trying not to detonate his blanket. This guest from the future was a pain in the ass, the elder did not want to kill him but maybe he will be forced to do so. For the good of all. The young man had left the office to survey the room. Chris must not grt near the mirror because if he was here talking to him, then in the mirror world the same must be happening.

-All demons are aware that you have started a witch hunt throughout the underworld. They had anticipated your eventual arrival and have prepared for it. Pure coincidence!

-If you say so, but it's still strange that they have anything to hinder a person who is half light, half wizard. These kind of shackles are rare and expensive, they could never have bought them alone…. Chris dropped the book he had taken from the library, an echo sounded in the room. Did you hear this?

-Hm? Only the sound of the book touching the ground. Are you alright? You have looked tense since your return.

-I'm fine. The young man approached the mirror. I'm sure I heard some other noise, like an echo or some other object hitting the ground.

Gideon grabbed an object from his desk, a small bronze thing, and held it firmly in his right hand.

-You must had been hallucinating… Probably an effect of your time spent underground.

Chris touched the curtain covering the mirror.

-Shhh! I hear voices…

Gideon approached by behind from the young man who drew at the curtain. The older boy saw the shock on the other Chris’s face when he saw his good double and he didn't have to look to know his counterpart was doing the same thing he was.

-What… The two Chris's spoke at the same time, both in awe of their reflection. Attention! Behind… "

Unfortunately the two men from the future didn't have time to finish their sentence, with a quick movement the two Gideons slammed their fists holding the knickknacks against the backs of their skulls. He saw them collapsed to the floor in perfect synchrony. The elder one wanted to congratulate his evil double, but what he saw in the mirror shocked him. Behind the other Gideon was a young man, with short blond hair and with a red sweater, who had his fist raised. The evil old man was holding his throat as if something was blocking his breath. It was only after recovering from the initial shock that the Gideon on the gentile side noticed that he could no longer breathe. He had a vise around his throat. 

"-So it is true then. The two voices spoke in unison except that one was nicer than the other. You are a traitor. Admit it! It’s just between you, me and… them.  
The elder was finally able to catch his breath, once the man behind him released the pressure. The sisters hadn't warned him that Wyatt from the future of Chris was here, in the present!

-What are you accusing me of? You have no proof. The elders will slap me on the fingers for the mirror, but they won't do anything else.

The other Gideon’s words echoed through the room although some words were different.

-I'm not talking about the mirror. The Wyatt he was talking to seemed to be waiting for the best time to attack him, and also seemed enraged. You were the one who sold Chris to the demons, you were the one who knocked him out and who knows what you would have done if I hadn't intervened. Murder him ? Give him to other demons? And you're also the "demon" Chris has been looking for since he came here, the one who "transforms" me or whatever. Are you going to deny it?

Gideon turned to frightened to angry in a split second.

-It is true ! I told the demons that he was coming for them and paid them to have fun with him. But this idiot kept sticking his nose in the wrong places! Sooner or later he would have guessed that it was me he was looking for and I had to find a way to push him aside, to save more time and be able to vanquish you. You must be eliminated! You have too much power! Christopher who came here is a perfect example of that, you’re going to destroy the world, you have destroyed it!

-But who tells you that it is not because of your intervention that I will do what I did! Chris likes to think that someone has changed me, if he's telling the truth then maybe it's you.

-I'm trying to save the world, not destroy it!

\- It doesn't matter. Wyatt created a fireball, ready to throw it. I don't believe in that theory, but if I kill you, I'll prove Chris wrong and we can come back into our present. Besides, I am the only one allowed to touch my little brother. "

The blond haired man threw his fireball at Gideon who dodged him and became invisible. Wyatt must have been in hiding too since at first there was only Chris in his office. But two could play this game. In addition, the unconscious future traveler made a perfect target. Gideon became visible again a few feet away from the brunet's body, an athame in his hand, ready to stab the younger Halliwell. As expected, Wyatt also rushed towards his brother. The elder smiled inwardly, the master of evil had fallen into his trap. He made a quarter turn and went to drive the athame to the hilt in the stomach of the second time traveler.

Except that the athame never hit its mark. The evil man had foreseen the blow and summoned Excalibur. Gideon's eyes were wide open in shock. This was not how it should had ended. He felt blood run down his chin from where it had flowed out of his mouth and he felt his knees let go and he fell to the ground.  
On the other side of the mirror, the same spectacle was taking place, only the setting and the personalities of the people in the room changed.

Before his eyes closed Gideon saw the evil man's clothes and hair change.

He felt a presence above him, then the sword was out of his body and his blood spilled even more on the ground.

The last thing the elder heard before he died was two voices speaking at the same time, an echo saying the same phrase: “Smile! You are being filmed ”.

**

The first thing Chris felt when he woke up was a feeling of warmth above his head, as if a halo of light brushed against the spot where Gideon hit him. Coming out of unconsciousness the young man from the future recognized the yellow halo as someone healing him. He didn't recognize the person behind the light since it dazzled him.

"-L-Leo?

-No, silly, use your brain.

Chris had trouble recognizing the person standing next to him, not because he didn't recognize the voice, but because he didn't recognize the tone of the voice.

-Wyatt? How...? You can't heal anymore.

Finally, the golden halo was gone - along with the pain in the back of his head - and he could see his older brother. The latter had changed, his hair was short, he no longer had a beard, and his traditional villainous outfit - jeans and black T-shirt - had changed into a brown fatigues with a red sweater. As Wyatt's tone of voice changed to something lighter, his face changed too, and now, instead of his scowl, his older brother wore a silly smile. Chris hadn't seen the other smile this way since their mother died.

-My power returned after Gideon died. You did, Chris! You saved me ! Although I won't admit that you were right. "

The youngest leaned against his older brother for a hug. He felt Wyatt's arms come around him from behind. God, it felt good to have his brother back with him. Chris could have cried if he weren't so in control of his emotions - though a treacherous tear fell on his cheek. The hug ended quickly enough and Chris got up to see the dead body of the older one. Then he looked away from the mirror. The spectacle on the other side was the same, except that Chris didn't quite like the evil appearance of his reflection, and the other Wyatt who was, before, good and turned bad. By mutual agreement the four men decided that they should destroy the mirror so that they could never see each other again. So the two Chris's destroyed the two mirrors, both relieved to no longer have to look at each other. Once done, the young man thought about their plan.

" -It worked ?

-Yes, it worked, but the both of you are in serious trouble!

-Mom ! The two brothers spoke at the same time, both astonished to see all their families in front of them.

Wyatt walked over to his mother and hugged her. He did the same for the rest of the family, even Leo. Everyone was shocked at the evil man's new behavior.

-The evil that was in him is gone, Chris explained to them. He is Wyatt, the good Wyatt.

At that Piper took her two boys in her arms.

-But you are crazy ! You attacked an elder, and all by yourself!es deux hommes baissèrent la tête, gênés de se faire gronder par leur mère. 

-Don't worry, Mom. Chris had a plan and it worked. We are both fine, that's the most important.

-You may will suffer consequences after attacking an elder, Leo replied.

-They have nothing to fear.

The entire Halliwell family turned to the new voice, an elder standing in the doorway.

-The council has deliberated. In view of the evidence provided, the two young Halliwells will not suffer any prejudice. Wyatt shouldn't have killed Gideon, but we   
concider that it was his evil double who committed the act. However! The board also decided that they had to go back to the future, the sooner the better. "

At these words, the elder let them rejoice at the news. At least the rocks that conveyed what was happening in real time had worked, the rocks are what Wyatt was using in the future to convey messages or matches, and they had placed a couple of them in Gideon's office.

Chris was finally able to release the pressure he had felt on his shoulders for years. Wyatt was saved, the future was at peace, and the elders were not angry with them. He was just a little saddened to have to leave his family but he knew there was a future that he had to go back to and he was curious to see the other changes.

**

That evening, laughter and cheers could be heard throughout the Halliwell mansion. Piper, helped by Chris, had prepared a sumptuous dinner for the occasion. All the chairs on the big table were occupied, there were: the three sisters, Leo, the two Wyatt's, Chris, Richard, Victor -who met his two grandchildren-, Darryl, Sheila and their son. Everyone was enjoying the evening to have fun, although all the conversations were about the two time travelers who still owed an explanation. Thus, the two men explained to them in detail everything that had happened from the moment Chris asked Gideon for help until the meal. After that, all major concerns were gone and the laughter resumed. What made the table laugh the most was Chris's scolding at Wyatt who kept blundering - for example, he told the sisters to eliminate   
the demon that is going to kill Piper in the future.

Dinner lasted for hours until Sheila, Darryl and Victor had to leave.

The brothers were able to stayed two more weeks in the past. Until they had found a way back to their present and the elders's presured began to make itself felt.   
These two weeks were emotional especially for Leo and Chris, the father had promised his son to be there for him in the future and he had even given up his role as elder.

Eventually, it was time to say goodbye. It was a heartbreaking time for everyone, it was hard to have to part with them but Piper had promised them that they would   
meet again soon. Chris and Wyatt walked through the portal for the present, turning their backs on their family.

For sisters Halliwell and Leo, the wait was 24 years, during which time they fought demons and led their personal lives alongside. All of the sisters eventually got   
married ans had their own children. Piper and Leo looked after their sons: Wyatt Matthew Halliwell and Christopher Perry Halliwell, as well as their daughter: Melinda.   
They saw them grow up, evolve, realize their power and Leo kept his promise by being present every step of the way. Sometimes they had to console Chris and Wyatt who were having nightmares about an alternate world. But during those 24 years, life was good.

Then one day, one fine morning, Piper and Leo were surprised by the arrival of their two sons at the mansion. Both had gone to college and had their own apartments now, and although they came to the Manor often it wasn't often that they both arrived at the same time. They watched them embrace and then both came to hug them.

They didn't need to ask them. It had been 24 years for them but seconds for the two brothers. Their sons had come home now and they couldn't be more proud of them.

The past was behind them, the present was saved and the future was reaching out to them.

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought that I would ever write fanfiction about Charmed but here I. I guess that you can never say never. Anyway, I created the incantation so that Wyatt could join Chris in the past. If the rhymes seem weird, it's because I wrote it in French and then translated it word for word into English.


End file.
